Star Wars
Overview Star Wars originated with a trilogy of Sci-fi films created by George Lucas. The trilogy was so successful that it revolutionized the Sci-fi genre and film industry, and for decades was held up as the number one film series in the history of film. It then spawned a prequel trilogy, which was still successful, but was regarded as somewhat of a disappointment by many fans. It also spawned numerous spin-offs in the form of comic books, novels, and more, which eventually became known as the Expanded Universe, or EU for short. The canonicity of the EU was always questionable, with different parts of it being separated into separate tiers of canonicity just to explain all the inconsistencies. After Disney purchased the rights to Star Wars, the EU was declared completely non-canon, with no exceptions. Even official LucasArts games such as Force Unleashed and Old Republic weren't spared from this retcon. As a result, the longstanding question of canonicity, which basically just came from fans of the EU who wanted what they liked to be canon despite inconsistencies, was decisively, almost brutally, ended, resulting in two separate versions of the story: the Disney Canon and the Legends continuity. Power and Verse Disney Canon The canon Star Wars has some powerful feats of technology, such as the Death Star which fires blasts that can blow up planets, and the Starkiller base, which consumes an entire star so it can fire that energy out and destroy multiple planets, regardless of how impractical that idea is and how it realistically offers no strategic advantage over the Death Star, even requiring a fair amount of time before it can even fire. Outside of these battle stations, other ships in Star Wars possess faster than light interstellar travel, which mostly is useless for combat, but still impressive nonetheless. Force users, for their part, possess powerful telekinesis and precognition, and have physical power that ranges from street level for weaker Jedi, up to building level for the more powerful ones. Legends continuity The Star Wars Legends continuity can vary with ships, equipment and force users, such as Star Destroyers ranging from city to island level, and most force users typically and usually being shown to be limited up to building level feats. Though there might be exceptions to the rule, such as near Grandmaster/Emperor level force users with Darth Nihilius serving as an example in effecting landmasses and the surface of planets which is a destructive feat that most force users cannot accomplish with relative ease. Note: Please do not upgrade non-near to Grandmaster/Emperor level force users up to multi-continent, due to a huge amount lot of inconsistencies and them easily being killed to small building level attacks. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters Opponents Neutral Balrog Blaze Characters profiles Emperor/Grandmaster tier -Luke Skywalker -Darth Sidious -Yoda -Darth Vitiate Near Emperor/Grand master tier -Darth Krayt -Darth Caedus -Jaina Solo -Darth Vader -Darth Plagueis -Revan -Exar Kun -Darth Nihilus -Darth Traya Jedi Council tier -Darth Bane -Darth Malgus -Galen Marek -Mace Windu -Anakin Skywalker -Darth Tyrannis (Count Dooku) -Darth Malak -Obiwan Kenobi -General Grievous -Plo Koon -Ahsoka Tano -Darth Maul -Qui Gon Jinn -Kit Fisto Typical padawan/Jedi tier Non-force users/younglings tier -Boba Fett -Jango Fett -Cad Bane -Han Solo -Padme Amidala